Gender Crisis
by BBMellow
Summary: What happens when Raven wakes up to find everyone's gender has been switched? Read to find out! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... This is my first fanfic... I hope you like it. :) Please leave a review and tell me how I did...**

Raven woke up in a cold sweat. She was panting hard with beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Oh thank god… It was only a dream." She wiped the water from her forehead, but yet, she knew something didn't feel right.

Everything in her room seemed to be in place, from what she could tell. The sweet sound of silence filled the air, of course it did, ever since Robin installed sound proof walls to block out Beastboy's snoring.

She smiled silently to herself thinking about the green fur ball. She confessed her love for him and they've never been happier. She laid back down thinking about him. Those eyes, that smile, and just everything she loved about him; even the quirky jokes he constantly made.

Then she thought about Terra… She hurt him… She hurt the entire team really. Giving information to Slade like that. No matter… Beastboy is hers, and hers alone. She loves him, and knows he feels the same. Finally, she drifted off to sleep again.

A few hours later the sun peeked through her curtains… She threw her dark blanket over her face and groaned… _Is it morning already? It doesn't seem like I got much sleep last night. _

She then heard a knock on the door and a feminine voice that followed, "Are you up yet?"

She suspected it to be Starfire, but the voice sounded a bit off. Maybe because of sleep deprivation? She didn't know. She groaned in response and jerked the cover off of her head. It was, after all, time to get up.

She still felt like something was wrong… She had sat up in her bed, and something smacked the side of her leg as she was rising… Her eyes went wide unknowing of what hit her. She then looked down to view her pajamas… but… her top was missing… and so was her boobs!

Her eyes went wider, now thinking about the thing that hit her leg. Her chest was smooth and… well… She did have some muscles… but… the thing lurking beneath her PJ bottoms… Did she dare look? Could she?

_Well… it is my body isn't it?_ She pondered moving her hand toward her leg. _Wait! No it isn't! I'm not a guy! I don't have a penis! _She quickly jerked her hand back. Then proceeded to her closet mirror with her legs spread wide apart to make sure whatever hit them, wouldn't do it again. It was her alright… Albeit a more male looking version of her in the mirror, but it definitely was her.

_Ok… So… I'm a guy now? _She panicked. I can't be a guy… Unless… She cast a spell to do this? But she would never do that… Would she? NO! …Unless the dream she had…

"OH MY GOD!" Raven shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, someone burst through the door. Raven looked at her with eyes that were bulging out of her head.

"What?! What?!" The green woman shouted at her bouncing her eyes across the room and back looking for danger.

"Um… Sorry… I… Uh…" Raven began noticing her voice was deeper and more masculine.

The green female smirked at the male Raven. "Oh ok… I see what you want Mister Smart Guy… …Not this morning, ok?"

"Um… What?"

"I told you yesterday morning… I don't want to today…"

"Ok… That's fine…?" She asked confused.

The green women smiled, "I'm glad Revan…"

_Revan? _"OH… I'm in an alternate dimension!"

"No you're not! Just because I don't feel like doing something today doesn't mean you're in an alternate dimension! I'm still the same Beastgirl!" She got teary eyed.

"Wait! No! That's not what I meant!" Raven yelled out as she turned away from her.

But it was too late… Beastgirl had already ran out the room.

Raven shook her head and decided to go apologize… but first she need to get dressed… …And take a shower… She felt kinda sweaty… and weird… But that was beside the point…

She spread her legs far enough apart to walk without her _thing _touching either of her legs… She felt awkward just thinking about it. It was making her really uncomfortable just thinking about what was down there. With her legs spread, she wobbled to her closet and grabbed a pair of boxers and what she expected was the male version of her usual clothing. This time, however, it had pants and the cloak was larger, more suited to her new body type.

Come to think of it… Beastboy's female counterpart had what seemed like less clothes than usual. Her stomach was showing and it was slight muscular. Along with shorts that showed off her legs, and a sleeveless top that had shown just the right amount of cleavage…

Raven shook it off. Some female heroes have dressed way sluttier. Not to mention she was talking about her boyfriend's female counterpart. Well, I guess in this dimension, it would be her girlfriend. She thought about it as she waddled to the shower in the same fashion she did before; with her legs spread as far apart as possible, but she still kept wondering._ What do I look like down there? NO! Stop it! Don't think like that? I wonder how big I am. NO! No dirty thoughts about myself! Wait… What? _She kept mentally arguing with herself until she got to the men's shower room. She paused for a minute before going in. She shook it off and finally went it after what seemed like forever.

She turned on the water and adjusted it to the right temperature, not too hot, not too cold… She looked up at the ceiling and her hands found the top of the PJ bottoms. She gave them a slight tug and didn't look down. She was afraid to, but after she had gotten into the water, she gave up mentally arguing with herself. She was so darn curious! And… well… it wouldn't be the first time she's seen one.

She looked down and saw it. It had to be about seven inches and it was HARD! _Morning wood? _She thought to herself. She got into the water and began to wash her new male, short purple hair. She loved how the water ran down her new body. She glanced over to the mirror on the bathroom door and saw her hot, male, naked body with her new penis throbbing.

As she tore her gaze, she continued to wash the rest of her new body, and she accidentally stroked the tip of her penis. _Oh… _She mentally moaned… _That felt amazing. _She did it again. It was really enjoyable. She started stroking it, and getting faster and faster. She silently moaned, she continued until stroking it wasn't enough. It was throbbing fast and hard and she couldn't deny she wanted more. She had grabbed the base of it and started to slide her hand up and down it. She couldn't stop. She gave a low moan and kept going. She never wanted to stop. She went faster and faster as the thoughts of her beloved Beastboy filled her head. "Oh Beastboy." She muttered under her breath as she was still going. Finally, she cummed. "OH!" It came out of her rather quickly, but she was satisfied, not guilty. It felt too good for her to feel guilty. Smiling, and now very relaxed, she quickly washed the rest of her body. She didn't know how long she had spent in there, but she was happy with it. She dried off and got dressed to go find Beastgirl. Of course, she was in her room still sobbing.

Raven knocked on her door and poked her head in, "Can I come in?"

"What do you want?" Beastgirl cried.

"I just want to talk. Look…" She sighed as she closed the behind her. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry. It's just that…"

Beastgirl interrupted, "That you wanted me to do something I didn't want to do! I told you yesterday Revan!"

Raven thought for a second, _I can't break her heart again and tell her I'm not who she thinks I am… And I think this dimension is pretty cool… Maybe I'll do a little exploring and see what there is to find._

"Beastgirl, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean it like that. Of course I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. Ok? I'm truly sorry. I was actually thinking of a book I read and I figured out if was talking about another dimension… I'm sorry." Raven said sitting down, holding Beastgirl close to her new male chest.

Beastgirl looked into what she thought was Revan's eyes. "Ok… I believe you." She weakly smiled. Raven placed Beastgirl's hand on Revan's heart. …A little weird to Raven because she was so used to having boobs but it was fine. She was slowly getting used to being a guy… Especially with the shower scene.

"I have a question." Raven smirked. "I thought we had sound proof walls, how did you hear me?"

"Funny story..." Beastgirl mumbled, "They're not really sound proof if your ear's right next to the door..."

Raven silently laughed, knowing that's what Beastboy would've said.

Beastgirl looked up and smiled. She took her other hand and started teasing Raven's new member. Raven's eyes had gotten wide and she looked down at her crotch. She was already starting to grow again. And you could see it through the spandex.

Beastgirl went up to Revan's ear, "I'm so ready for you."

**If you want more, I'll be glad to continue. Just tell me. Oh... And if it's a bit confusing I'm sorry. I'll try to make it clearer in the future. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! College papers were due! But, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Revan's eyes went wide at Beastgirl's words. She wanted her? That couldn't be right… But, her newly founded head was thinking for her. Raven wanted to have sex with her, and it was showing. Raven was rock hard.

Beastgirl laid on her back, looking Revan in the eyes. She held up her forefinger to beckon him. Raven wanted to do this so badly. She climbed on top of Beastgirl and began to kiss her soft lips. Beastgirl wrapped her legs tightly around Revan so she could feel his member against her crotch.

Raven slid a hand up Beastgirl's shirt and began to play with her breast after she slid it out of her bra. Everything was over whelming Raven's mind. She needed sex, NOW! Even though they still had clothes on, Raven gently pushed her crotch again Beastgirl's.

Beastgirl moaned in anticipation, in Raven's mouth. "Revan," Beastgirl broke their kiss. "I… I have something to confess."

"Yea?" Raven said, trying to suppress her horniness, but clearly failing at it.

"I… I'm a virgin…" Beastgirl said.

Raven thought for a moment. "I actually am too…" _In this body at least. You took it away from me in the other dimension. _Raven smiled.

In return Beastgirl smiled back, "I'm glad I'm losing it to the guy I love."

Raven went back to playing with Beastgirl's breast and gently dry humping her, as they kissed. Beastgirl undone Revan's cloak and threw it on the floor. "Wait… It also means I won't be very good at this…"

"Shut up and do me." Beastgirl whispered into Revan's ear. They went back to kissing and dry humping. Soon enough, Raven had enough. She pulled off Beastgirl's shirt and undone her bra with ease. She kissed down her neck and down to her breasts. Revan kissed between and on them. Revan's tongue went around her nipples to tease her.

Beastgirl pulled Revan's spandex shirt, off revealing his nice chiseled chest and pressed it up against hers. Soon, Revan's pants came off only leaving him in his boxers. "This is also the first time I'll ever see one."

"I'm just full of your firsts aren't I?" Raven smiled, saying the exact same thing Beastboy said to her. Raven took off Beastgirl's shorts and panties. Raven press her less clothed member against her one last time.

Just as Raven was about to take off her boxers to reveal the very hardened member, the titan alarm went off. Raven went wide eyed, "DAMN IT!"

Beastgirl quickly got up and put her clothes back on, "Come on Revan!"

"OK… Ok…" Raven got dressed to. _Now I know how guys feel, the statement _"_Slow to heat up like an oven, quick to turn off like a light bulb."_

The team ran into the living room! "Robyn!" Beastgirl yelled as she was putting on one of her boots. "What's going on?!"

"The city is being attacked by H.I.V.E.!" Robyn yelled in response. Raven came around the corner to see Boy-Wonder in action… Only as a girl… It was still the same uniform… Just with minor adjustments. It showed some cleavage, her muscular stomach, and instead of tight, spandex pants, it was tight spandex shorts that showed off her legs. Robyn even had long, black hair pulled back into a braid.

Then the female version of Cyborg came into the room. "I just heard the alarm!"

Robyn quickly responded, "Cyber! Get the T-Car! And where the hell is Sunstar?!"

"I am here, Robyn!" He said coming around the corner.

Cyber didn't look completely different from Cyborg, with the exception of black hair and a feminine figure. Sunstar looked very similar to Starfire, except he had a full suite, without sleeves, of course, but it was wrapped tightly around him to where very little was left to the imagination.

Of course, Revan couldn't speak for himself… But Raven in his body was also imagining something going down with that. …After all… It did look bigger than Beastboy's and now, her own.

It didn't help that she still had a boner from hell that Beastgirl had given her. Guys are complete opposites of girls; they are extremely quick to turn on, but very slow to turn off.

**I'm sorry to cut it short here... I'll try to update faster next time! Thanks for your support! Please review, favorite, follow, etc.! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So sorry for the wait... When I got home from college family stuff happened. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get it uploaded sooner!**

The titans raced to get to the city, Revan was following Sunstar and Beastgirl hitched a ride with Cyber and Robyn. Raven couldn't help but wonder if it was just the Titans, who were the opposite sex or it the whole world was…

Once deep in thought a blast came out of nowhere! _Must be Jinx! _Raven thought as she was hit with the blast. She looked around and finally saw who she thought to be the male Jinx. Her eyes went wide: he was actually hot! Who would've thought! He still had the pink hair, but it was shorter (and very cute), he had baggie cargo pants on and a t shirt on with a skull on it with a longer shirt underneath.

She shook her head, _get your mind out of the gutter Raven! He's the enemy! I know I've never had dirty thoughts about them when I was a girl. _Then she realized she still had a boner, _maybe that's why…_

"What's wrong with you? You've never acted like this before." The male version of Jinx said in a deeper voice while looking up at Revan.

"Why do you have pink hair?" Revan said, hovering in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT? YOU'RE ONE TO SPEAK!" He then trailed off, "…with all your purple hair…"

"Calm down… I was just asking…" Revan said. "It's cute."

His face got red as he just stood there. "…What?"

"You heard me… It's cute. What's your name?"

"Hex…" He trailed off again, his face getting even redder from embarrassment. "You know that…" He looked away.

Revan lowered herself down to look Hex in the eyes, "You're very cute." Raven said with a grin. Hex dropped to his knees and thought to himself, _I should be destroying this guy! Why does he make me feel so… So… I don't know! Weird? I… I can't do anything… No one's ever called me cute before…_

Revan offered his hand, "You don't have to do this. You know that right?" Hex looked up as Revan finished his sentence, "I know you like the Flashes niece. You don't have to become a hero, but you don't have to be evil."

Hex shook his head and quickly got as and ran away. The others found Revan and ran over to him, "Where's Hex?" Beastgirl asked.

"He… Uh… Got away…" Revan said.

"Damn it, Revan…" Robyn shouted. "It's ok. He won't get away next time."

The titans, all exhausted, went back to the tower to relax. It was well needed. _Too bad I didn't get to see the other H.I.V.E. members, _Raven thought, _I think Gizmo would've looked very interesting. _She chuckled to herself after that thought.

She shook her head and left for her room, well, Revan's room. She opened the door and Hex was there. "What the hell?!" She semi-shouted.

"I… I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Well you had better get out! If someone finds you here we'll both be in huge trouble!"

"I know!" Hex said as he looked down at the floor, "But… I have these weird feelings!"

Revan's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?"

"I… I…" Hex started as his eyes filled with tears, "I think I love you." Revan backed up to the door. "No, no! Please don't go! I… Don't know what to do! Please help me!"

"I don't know if I can… I've never had someone to like me like that, except Beastboy"

"Wait, Beastboy?"

"No, I said Beastgirl."

"No, I think I know what you said."

"Whatever, just please leave my room. I kinda wanna get this out of the way." She pulled back her cloak and shown the boner. "It's been off and on all day. I got rid of it after battling you, now it's back."

Hex shook his head, "Let me help you." He pulled down Revan's pants and Revan's penis flopped out at him… "It's… Bigger than I thought." Hex looked up, Revan's face was red. "What's wrong?"

"Um… I'm not used to this."

"Me either." Hex said truthfully as he eased his hand on the base.

Revan let out a slight moan. Hex then started to move his hand slowly. "You've never done this?" Raven asked as she let out another moan.

"Just to myself… I'm… a virgin." Raven got wide eyed from both the statement and the pleasure she was receiving. "Don't be surprised. I can't get rid of the pink hair, so of course no one would find me cute… But you… and _maybe_ Kid Flash."

_So Wally still is kid flash, maybe just the girl version of him… _Hex started to go faster and Revan let out another moan as a bit of precum came out. Hex stopped and removed his hand. He put his mouth around Revan's penis. "Oh god!"

Raven's breathing got even heavier, it felt even better than the handjob she gave herself in the shower. Hex's sucking got faster and harder, Raven didn't know how much longer she'd last. Hex started to bob his head, making Revan cum in his mouth.

After he swallowed the load Revan dumped in him he looked back up at him, "That…. tasted worse than I thought."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok… It's not your fault." Hex got up and hugged Revan, "I would love to go all the way," He whispered in Revan's ear, pushing his crotch against her.

Raven's mouth went wide open feeling that thing pushed against her. It felt pretty big, and even though she just had her first blowjob, she still felt so horny. She needed more. She held herself against Hex.

"I'm sorry, Revan. I would love to… But, not right now. I… I need to think about things, and I don't think your friends would approve if you got caught." Hex said making Raven release him. He moved to the window, "I'll come back for you another time." He then climbed out the window and went up, at least that's what Raven thought she seen.

She shook her head and went out of her room. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't even sleep after that. So she headed to the living room to see Robyn relaxing on the couch and watching TV, she decided to join her.

"Hi Robyn…"

"Revan…"

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll hopefully hear awesome reviews! ...But probably not so nice ones because of what just happened in this chapter! XD Anyway, I'll try to update soon! Keep rocking!**

**~BBMellow**


End file.
